Romanza, bella melodia
by kasai shinju
Summary: Ambientado a finales del siglo 19... Hinata esta comprometida con un anciano, Sasuke es famoso concertista y huerfano, ambos igual de rotos, pero solo ellos pueden sanarse ¿Que pasara cuando el corazon partido busque su pedazos? ¿Podran estar juntos? gracias por su constante apoyo y siguiente capitulo, final. El amor es eterno.
1. Asi era el amor

**Hola, este es el que les decía, pero lo cambie porque como que no me convencía, jejeje espero que les guste y espero que lloren jajaja ok eso no. Creo que es todo y si no horita pongo más indicaciones, nos vemos abajo.**

**Pues una indicación más que puesta es la de la melodía que interpretan Sasuke y Naruto, se llama romance de Antonin Dvorak y pues es todo, jajaja, espero que les guste y nos vemos.**

* * *

**Asi era el amor.**

Sasuke Uchiha, la perfección en persona, como solían llamarlo, sus negros cabellos contrastaban contra su piel blanca, sus ojos negros eran dos pozos de amargura, sarcasmo, rencor y odio. Solo eso reflejaban, el no veía mas, no quería saber mas.

Las jóvenes doncellas lo seguían todo el tiempo, cómo no seguirlo, guapo, talentoso, soltero y por si fuera poco, el soltero más codiciado de aquellos años, único heredero de la fortuna Uchiha, nadie más existía, solo él.

Siempre estaba serio, pero solo con la música podía dejar de ser aquel oscuro personaje, la música sacaba su dolor y su sufrimiento, siempre renegaba incontables veces su destino, solo, en un mundo lleno de estúpidos que solo sabían decir "lo siento" ante su perdida.

- Sasuke-sama- miro a la derecha y ahí estaba un mayordomo- su práctica mi señor- recordó que ese día tenia que ensayar, pasado mañana seria el concierto y otra vez tendría que verle la cara a las solteronas de sociedad- ¿Le traigo su violín?- asintió ante la pregunta y camino hacia su habitación, se quito el saco y después salió de nuevo, camino por el extenso pasillo hasta una sala en especifico- ¿Lo dejo solo o gusta un aperitivo?

- Déjame solo, que nadie me moleste- asintió y salió, tomo su violín y se dispuso a tocar.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, estaba triste, no la dejaron salir y siempre alegando, una mujer comprometida nunca sale sin su prometido ¿Cómo salir con él si el muy maldito se la vive metido en el estudio? Aunque tampoco era muy joven que digamos, como siempre habían decidido por ella, la comprometieron con un hombre que le triplica la edad y el muy maldito solo decía "saldremos cuando termine".

Bufo un poco, necesitaba algo por lo cual seguir, por lo cual continuar con esa vida tan cruel que se cernía sobre ella, miro por la ventana de aquella gran mansión, siempre era lo mismo, su única vista era hacia el jardín y ya, no había mas. Suspiro de nuevo, que vida tan cruel le tocaba, podía estar ataviada con los mejores vestidos, joyas y zapatos, podía ir a todo tipo de eventos, pero nunca sería una verdadera vida, el dinero no lo era todo, su sueño más grande era la libertad, correr por los campos solo con las enaguas si era posible, odiaba esos pesados vestidos que le impedían moverse.

- Esto… n-no es vida- dijo en un sollozo ahogado.

- Hinata- miro hacia la derecha, había una joven castaña, sus ojos perlas y crueles en comparación de los de ella, su vestido oscuro que dejaba ver la personalidad de la joven- padre te llama.

- En seguida- dijo como respuesta, ella lucía un vestido de color blanco con líneas negras en la falda, su cuello tenía un moño negro y varios botones desde ahí hasta su cintura- ¿Me llamo?- dijo sin mirarlo.

- Tu prometido- hablo el mayor, aunque el prometido era más viejo que el- me comento que pasado mañana irán a un concierto- ella asintió- ve a comprarte un vestido apropiado.

- Tengo demasiada ropa- dijo como excusa, pero solo basto la mirada fría de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños para que ella se amedrentara por completo- iré en seguida padre- dijo con la mirada gacha, el mayor asintió y la dejo ir, una vez que llego a su habitación se agarro el pecho, a la altura de su corazón- por favor- suplico en medio de pequeñas lagrimas- Haz que esto termine, por favor, ya no lo soporto- apretó de nuevo y respiro hondo.

- Hinata-sama- escucho una frágil voz- ¿Está lista?- ella afirmo y salieron, se coloco un sombrero que iba a juego con su vestido, suspiro de nuevo y salieron a las frías calles de Londres, ahí siempre llovía y siempre había que cuidarse del lodo que se formaba por lo mismo.

Había terminado su ensayo y ahora estaba algo aburrido, lo mejor sería salir un poco, a lo mejor lo consideraban aburrido, pero él no buscaba casarse con nadie, aborrecía esa idea. Suspiro y camino hacia su habitación, tomo su chaqueta y salió de nuevo, bajo las escaleras y miro a su nana.

- Saldré… no me esperes para comer- ella asintió con tristeza, iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio de penetrantes ojos azules, llevaba un sombrero de copa, su traje igual que el del moreno, negro y camisa blanca- Naruto.

- Sasuke- saludo de igual forma- venia a invitarte a pasear- el moreno suspiro y a sitio- has estado encerrado toda la semana ¿Te sientes mal?- negó- pareciera que si- el morocho suspiro- Sasuke… ¿Qué tienes?

- Solo estoy algo fastidiado- respondió con sinceridad, podía ser honesto con él, por algo eran amigos de la infancia- ¿Estás listo para el concierto?- el rubio sonrió y movió sus dedos como si tocara un piano.

- Claro que si- Sasuke sonrió de lado, solo ese rubio lograba hacerlo sonreír, aunque fuera de lado- Dime- miro a su compañero- ¿Estarás bien con esto?- Sasuke solo medito y asintió, caminaron un poco mas por aquellas concurridas calles ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta? ¿Qué más quería él? No tenia familia, no tenia esposa, novia, amante o algo parecido, lo único que tenia era a sus sirvientes y ellas se irían de gira con él, que caso tenia quedarse ahí.

Caminaba con aquella mucama siguiéndola y pisándole los talones, quería escapar, ya no lo soportaba. Esa situación de convertirse en la esposa de un vejete que ni pararse podía solo para asegurar una maldita fortuna que ni le interesaba, ¿Por qué Hanabi no podía hacer aquello? A muy simple, porque ella si era digna de ser la heredera Hyuga, aquella que tanto quería su padre y solo por eso ella si se podía casar con Neji o con quien ella quisiera.

Bajo la vista mientras caminaba, no sabía a dónde ir y si no fuera por la mucama, no iría de regreso a casa, a lo mejor por eso la habían mandado, para que no escapara, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos pero su cuerpo estaba en la tierra por lo cual no sintió el choque hasta que se encontró en el suelo.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- oyó a la mucama.

- Señorita se encuentra bien- miro y delante de ella había un rubio- Sasuke, discúlpate con ella- miro por encima del hombro de aquí rubio, un joven de ojos negros y cabellos tan oscuros como el plumaje de un cuervo- deme su mano- ella asintió mecánicamente y bajo la vista- lamento lo ocurrido, no nos fijamos por dónde íbamos.

- L-la culpa e-es mía- dijo ella- E-estaba e-en… No importa- le sonrió al joven rubio- con permiso- siguió caminando, Sasuke vio a aquella mujer, sus ojos eran extraños, color perla, pero era hermosa, sinceramente era muy hermosa.

- ¡Sasuke!- miro a su amigo- ¡No te disculpaste!- sonrió de lado y volvió a caminar- ¡Hey, espérame!

El siguiente día llego y con él, el día del concierto, ella no había vuelto a salir y no había visto a aquel joven y sinceramente, no tenia ánimos de salir y fingir ser la dulce niña enamorada cuando eso era mentira ¿Cómo amar a una momia que podría ser tu tatarabuelo? Suspiro de nuevo, esta noche seria el concierto, de seguro era el recital de esa bola de ancianos aburridos.

Se preguntaran, que tiene en contra de los ancianos, sencillo. Estaba comprometida con uno, vivía con uno y para colmo el maldito quería que le diera cariños y mimos. Miro de nuevo por la ventana, se tenía que vestir ya, miro a su dama de compañía y asintió, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar en aquella situación.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana del carruaje, estaba por llegar a aquel teatro, suspiro de nuevo, había intentado ver a esa chica de nuevo, incluso salió dos días seguido y el torpe de Naruto le dijo que era un milagro, gruño ante ese recuerdo, pero era verdad, no acostumbraba salir tanto y tan seguido.

- Sasuke-sama- miro al cochero- llegamos- asintió y bajo, miro el imponente teatro, el famoso y concurrido teatro Gaite, lugar de comedias, pantomimas y demás y donde él se presentaría como última ocasión ya que iría de gira por Europa- ¿Se siente bien Sasuke-sama?- miro al cochero y solo asintió, el teatro era imponente, una cúpula en la parte de arriba, la fachada redonda, asemejando a una torre con sus pilares a cada lado, se abría por toda la esquina dejando ver lo complejo de su construcción, ingreso por la parte de atrás y recorrió los pasillos tenuemente iluminados, con alfombras rojas de terciopelo y las paredes de un color crema, haciendo que no se viera tan oscuro, varios cuadros en las paredes y entro en la quinta puerta, suspiro de nuevo.

- Sasuke- miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Ansioso?- negó y el rubio sonrió- tendrás mucho público,

- Tendremos- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- tu también estas aquí- Naruto sonrió y asintió, a lo mejor su amigo peli negro podía parecer cruel e incluso amargado, pero ambos sabían cuál era la razón, ambos pasaron por aquello hace años.

Hinata caminaba rígida por el lobby del teatro, era hermoso, pero ella seguía sin sentirse cómoda en él, miro a su "prometido" y este caminaba orgulloso con ella de su brazo. Hinata llevaba un vestido rojo granate con un escote cuadrado, no era muy amplio pero dejaba ver la piel de su cuello y parte de su pecho, sus senos eran aprisionados en aquella tela roja, las mangas con una tela más delgada que cubría de manera perezosa sus brazos hasta el codo, su cintura marcada por aquella prenda, la falda caía por su sus piernas de manera casi recta, solo dejando espacio para que pudiera mover sus piernas con libertad, sus zapatos rojos en conjunto con su vestido, contrastaban bastante con el color de su cabello, negro azulado, un moño alto y con una rosa roja en su oído derecho, con eso terminaba.

- Bienvenidos sean- hablo un hombre, Hinata no se atrevió a verlo- espero que sea de su agrado esta interpretación de nuestro joven prodigio- ella levanto la mirada y por fin vio a aquel hombre, un peli plata con la mitad de su cara cubierta por un pañuelo el cual el mismo sostenía.

- Gracias por invitarnos- hablo su prometido y ella solo apretó sus puños- ella es mi prometida- el peli plata la miro y ella hizo una reverencia en modo de respeto, incluso aquel hombre era más pasable que la momia que la acompañaba- Hinata- ella asintió- vamos a nuestro lugar, querida- sintió un escalofrió de puro desconcierto, querida, si claro.

- Buenas noches- miraron al frente y había una mujer rubia, sus ojos cafés y su voluptuoso cuerpo era lo que más llamaba la atención- esta será la última presentación de nuestros jóvenes prodigios, por eso hemos escogido este teatro, espero sea de su agrado- Hinata miraba hacia el frente, su prometido apretaba su mano y ella solo podía suspirar- con ustedes Sasuke Uchiha- Hinata espero ver a un anciano con bastón y con setenta años encima, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al joven con el que choco el otro día.

- Buenas noches- dijo como simple saludo y miro hacia el público, no había nada interesante, todas las féminas del lugar suspiraban por él y solo se trago una mueca de asco- en esta primera pieza me acompañara mi amigo- sonrió de lado y todos aplaudieron para dar paso al rubio, quien con una sonrisa recibía todo aquel barullo sin molestarse.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- dijo él con una sonrisa- espero que disfruten de concierto- hizo una reverencia y al alzar los ojos se topo con unos perla, miro y era el magnate Hyuga, pero él conocía esos ojos, se acerco discretamente a sasuke- ahí está el señor Hyuga, su hija tiene ojos perla- Sasuke siguió su mirada y vio a aquel imponente hombre, el más rico de Inglaterra, después de él, claro está. Hizo una reverencia y este le respondió, miro un poco mas y en otro palco había una mujer de negros cabellos y unos ojos perla "es ella" pensó.

Hinata se puso nerviosa al notar que la mirada del joven estaba sobre ella, hizo una inclinación y el asintió, sonrió para sus adentros, ese joven le gustaba. Sintió la mano de su prometido y ella volvió a sentarse bien, Sasuke saco su violín del estuche y miro a su rubio amigo para que empezara, el rubio comenzó tocando el piano, de manera lenta y armoniosa, con las notas más agudas y de ahí a las graves, regresando y volviendo.

Hinata estaba maravillada, ese joven era pianista y ella quería aprenderlo, miro como el joven cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por aquella melodía, Sasuke también había cerrado sus ojos al momento de empezar a tocar, y ella no les quitaba la vista de encima, un sentimiento de dicha se alojo en su pecho y luego una creciente angustia, ¿De qué hablaría esa melodía? Se giro hacia su prometido.

- ¿De qué trata la melodía?- el hombre la miro y escucho.

- Es sobre un romance, como alguien amo demasiado a una persona y el destino los separo- ella suspiro y miro de nuevo- ¿Te gusta?- asintió y se dejo llevar por la música, Sasuke no perdía concentración y el rubio tampoco dejaba de tocar, Hinata no entendía cómo es que esas notas te podían hacer llorar, llevo su pañuelo a sus ojos y se seco las lagrimas, hubo un momento en el que el violín dejo de tocar y el dueño miro a la joven, ahora tocaba de nuevo con sus ojos puestos en ella.

Sintió la opresión, ambos sabían lo que pasaría si no dejaban de mirarse, pero ya era tarde, la música y sus sentimientos a flor de piel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hinata deseo no haber nacido en esa familia, ni en ese tiempo, solo asi habría podido estar al lado de aquel joven de cabellos negros. Sasuke maldijo su gira, le tenía que llegar cuando encontraba algo por lo cual quedarse, plasmo esos sentimientos en el violín y el sus movimientos, la gente se sorprendía por el cambio en los tonos y las formas en las que los jóvenes lo interpretaban, por algo era prodigios.

Sus dedos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia mirando sin ver a nadie más, consciente de la presencia de la peli negra, consciente de que ella lo miraba y transmitiendo todo lo que sentía, abrió sus ojos casi al final de la pieza y los volvió a posar sobre los de ella. Nadie se daba cuenta y si lo hacían no le daban importancia, porque ese joven miraba al marques a nadie más. Naruto miraba las acciones de su amigo y sonrió en la pieza, por fin encontraba algo por lo cual vivir, esperaba que fuera feliz, aunque ese hombre no se parecía a ella, asi que no podía ser su padre, siguió presionando las teclas del piano y miraba concentrado hacia ese hombre viejo, el cual apretaba la mano de la peli negra y ella no le prestaba atención, Cupido era un maldito, mira que flecharlos en esa época, donde ninguno podía ser libre.

Termino el concierto después de unas horas y Hinata no salía de su ensoñación, aplaudió también asegurándose de que se expresara lo mucho que había disfrutado ese concierto, le sorprendía que fuera tan talentoso y que dominara temas tan complicados como los de Vivaldi o la primera pieza, la cual la dejo maravillada.

- Vamos a felicitar al joven- ella asintió gustosa y empezó a caminar- Hinata, no tan deprisa- pero volvió a la realidad, anciano igual a prometido, joven talento igual a sueño imposible.

- Seños marques- hablo el rubio una vez que llegaron al lobby- espero que haya disfrutado el concierto- el hombre asintió- ¿Su hija?- negó.

- Es mi prometida- el rubio sintió su corazón salirse, con razón la veía incomoda, la joven bajo la vista y el entendió que no quería ese matrimonio- nos casaremos en la primavera- el rubio asintió- ¿Dónde está el joven Uchiha? Aun no lo he felicitado.

- No debe de tardar- dijo el rubio- Hinata- la chica lo miro- ¿Disfruto del concierto?

- Si, mucho- ambos sonrieron- am, me tengo que retirar un segundo- dijo la joven- no me siento muy bien, necesito aire.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien Hinata?- ella solo le sonrió a su prometido y camino hacia las ventanas de aquel lugar, miro hacia atrás y cuando estuvo segura de que su prometido, el rubio y nadie de su familia la veía, echo a correr.

Como podía estar bien si se había enamorado y para colmo, solo con verlo y oírlo tocar, no podría vivir en esa vida con un anciano, corrió hasta el escenario otra vez y se subió en él, aun no habían quitado el piano, sonrió un poco y camino hasta él, solo sabía tocar un poco, nunca como aquel rubio. Coloco sus manos y empezó a tocar una pieza sencilla, casi sin relevancia.

Sasuke la miraba sorprendido, no pensó que regresaría y solo para sentarse en el piano y tocar algo que él jamás había escuchado, camino hasta ella, miro a todos lados y no había nadie, sonrió. Ella tocaba como si fuera una niña y el entendió que su vida también era la música.

- Con que un ratón de metió a tocar el piano- ella coloco sus manos sobre el teclado de manera muy fuerte- ¿La asuste?- miro por encima de su hombro y ahí estaba él, bajo la vista.

- Lamento estar incomodando- dijo la chica, se levanto dispuesta a bajarse del escenario.

- No he dicho que me incomode- ella volteo a verlo- ¿Disfruto del concierto?- ella asintió, se le hacía extraño que aquel hombre le hablara- me alegro.

- ¿Se va de gira?- pregunto sin mirarlo- espero que le vaya muy bien.

- Gracias ¿Cuál es su nombre?- ella sonrió un poco, el se había acercado hasta poner sus manos en el piano- señorita.

- ¡Hinata!- ambos salieron de la ensoñación, ahí se encontraba el prometido y el padre de la peli negra- ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo Hiashi-sama, al no lo engañarían, ese joven estuvo muy cerca de ella.

- Lo siento… ¿Me llamaba?- el asintió- es que… no me sentía muy bien y…

- Y la encontré a punto de desmayarse hace poco, por eso la traje aquí, nos topamos en el pasillo- Hiashi asintió- perdonen si los preocupo, fue mi culpa- hizo una inclinación.

- No se preocupe Sasuke-sama- hablo el anciano, se acerco hasta el escenario- ¿Estás bien Hinata?- ella asintió y camino hasta el borde del escenario, el anciano intento bajarla pero ella lo evito- Gracias por cuidar de mi prometida- Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Prometida? "creí que era su nieta" pensó con molestia- aun no lo felicito mi joven prodigio.

- Muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia respetuosa- me enorgullece que disfrutaran el concierto- miro a Hinata- espero que ya se sienta mejor, señorita- ella asintió- con su permiso, me retiro- camino hacia atrás del escenario y se preguntaba ¿Por qué habrían comprometido a aquella chica con el anciano?

Hinata paso las próximas dos semanas sin nada que hacer, miro por la ventana, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorad? A lo mejor era atracción física o algo parecido, pero sabía que no era cierto ¿Has notado cuando te enamoras? Pero amor de verdad, que solo con saberlo triunfando y conquistando el mundo, bastaba para que tú fueras feliz. Pronto llegaría la primavera y con ello su matrimonio, le dio gusto al menos haber platicado un poco.

Sasuke miraba de nuevo su violín y el piano que había en la sala, vivía actualmente en Francia, la gira empezó por España, siguió Alemania y luego Francia, pensaba cancelarla completamente y volver. Eso sería lo correcto, pero volvería a qué. Ella estaba comprometida y aunque era más que obvio que no era feliz, que le hacía pensar que iban a cancelar el compromiso de ella.

Llego la boda de la peli negra y ella solo pudo llevar sus pensamientos lejos de aquel lugar, de aquella farsa, vestida de blanco, con los mejores arreglos y el mejor vestido de aquella época, pero ella se sentía sucia y muy dolida, nunca perdonaría a su familia por eso. Parada frente al altar, rogaba a Dios, que si de verdad estaba haciendo algo por ella, que se lo mostrara, llevaba casi dos meses sin ver al peli negro que le robo e corazón y temía que él se hubiera enamorado ya. Que egoísta era. Escucho las palabras del párroco, por eso no pudo ir lejos, miro de nuevo hacia atrás y su padre le mandaba una mirada severa, cuanto coraje le guardaba.

- Los declaro, marido y mujer- dijo el párroco y ella temió sus palabras- puede besar a la novia- giro su rostro y solo vio a aquel anciano, tragándose todo su malestar, permitió que le diera un beso e inmediatamente se aparto- lo que dios a unido no lo deshaga el hombre.

Durante la recepción todo mundo la felicito, todo mundo le dijo lo hermosa que se veía y todo mundo vio lo superficial, ella solo quería escapar, correr lejos. Miro hacia el centro de la pista y ahí estaba su "esposo" no pensaba en otra cosa más que en la noche de bodas, Dios se amparara de ella y le evitara semejante tragedia.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza?- escucho una voz, se volteo un poco molesta, estaba pegado a la ventana de la mansión única y exclusivamente para que no la molestaran.

- Lo siento pero yo no bailo- abrió mucho los ojos, era aquel joven- Sasuke- el sonrió de lado- claro- tomo su mano y fueron al centro de la pista, siendo observados por todos y mirándose solo entre ellos, Hinata estaba feliz de verlo, pero estaba triste, solo podía verlo. Nada más.

Hiashi no veía con buenos ojos aquello, el no se había tragado el cuento de, su hija se sintió mal, apretó los puños y miro a su "yerno" maldito anciano, tampoco le agradaba, pero faltaba poco para que cayera en el hoyo y eso era lo único que le importaba. Su fortuna aumentaría apenas su hija enviudara y una vez que lo hiciera, la dejaría en paz.

- Es tu esposa, debes ser tu quien baile con ella- dijo a modo de orden.

- Estoy algo cansado Hiashi, además, ese joven baila muy bien, déjala que conversen- Hiashi apretó los puños, solo porque ese anciano miope no veía lo que estaba más claro que el agua, ella amaba a ese joven y el sentimiento era reciproco- vamos Hiashi, tenemos que guardar energía para la noche de bodas- se trago su mueca de asco.

Hinata flotaba, esos pozos negros solo la miraban ella y se sentía dichosa, ojala fuera libre, ambos bailaron un poco mas hasta que termino la pieza, la soltó a regañadientes y se alejo un poco, lo mejor era que no los descubrieran, pero para ellos era obvio. Hinata hizo una reverencia y le dio la espalda ¿En qué momento había regresado? No lo sabía, pero estaba feliz.

* * *

**¿Qué creen? Creí que solo iba a ser un capitulo, pero creo que está bastante extenso, ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o no, la verdad es que es algo trágico y me pienso ensañar con todos jajaja, con el anciano miope, con Hiashi, con Hinata, con Sasuke y ya jajaja. Díganme que les pareció y si no hasta ahí le dejamos jajaja.**

**Kasai.**


	2. La musica en tu corazon

**Llegue, regrese, me reporto y ok ya quedo claro xD. Pero el caso es que, parece que si gusto la idea de romanza y pues, la continuo jajaja, gracias por sus comentarios me animan muchísimo y pues, continuamos con esta historia.**

**Música para el corazón.**

Hinata miraba cabizbaja por la ventana, hacía dos meses que contrajo nupcias con el anciano, a pesar de que vio a Sasuke en la fiesta, no pudo estar más tiempo con él ¿Por qué? Porque su padre los separo alegando que ella debia bailar con su esposo, solo faltaba que dijera "baila con tu dueño" suspiro de nuevo.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y apretó su tejido, esto era lo único que le dejaban hacer, estaban por acabar el siglo 19 y la seguían tratando como si fuera una prisionera, la puerta sonó y ella miro hacia ella, Neji ingresaba a la habitación, con su típica actitud, fría, calculadora, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Neji-Nisan!- corrió a abrazarse de él- ¡¿Cuándo volviste?!-

- Ayer en la noche…- ella le sonrió y el acaricio su rostro- me perdí tu boda- la sonrisa se borro y miro a otro lado- Danzo-sama no es tan malo- Hinata apretó sus puños- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo quieres que este bien?- dijo en tono frio, solo con Neji podía contar sus penas- Ese hombre es desagradable, le he tenido que decir que me siento mal, solo para no consumar mi matrimonio- el castaño le volvió a acariciar la mejilla- no soporto esto.

- Solo un poco más- ella asintió y volvió a abrazarlo- ¿Ya terminaste tu tejido?- negó y el suspiro- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ya me aburrió… quiero hacer otra cosa, quiero viajar, ver el mundo como tú lo ves- dijo colgándose del traje del castaño- quiero salir como tú, estar en el campo… quiero tocar un piano o un violín- ante la mención del segundo instrumento, el peli negro inundo sus pensamientos.

- Creo que Danzo-sama no tendrá problema en contratarte un maestro ¿O sí?- ella lo miro- y si no, yo abogare por ti- se abrazo al castaño y sonrió- tengo que irme- asintió y Neji se inclino hacia ella, beso con delicadeza los labios de la peli negra- nos vemos- y salió por la puerta.

…

…

…

Sasuke miraba su violín, había terminado su gira antes de la boda de la peli negra, la vio, bailo con ella y por si fuera poco se dio cuenta de que no tenia escapatoria, estaba enamorado de ella, el verla vestida de novia hizo que en él se removiera algo, pero después verla en brazos del maldito anciano ese, lo conocía porque él tuvo tratos con Itachi, su hermano mayor y por culpa de ese anciano murió. Pero basta de acontecimientos tristes, miro la ventana y paso su mano por sus negros cabellos, quería estar con esa chica. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Sasuke-sama- miro hacia la puerta- Naruto-sama vino a verlo- asintió y el hombre se hizo a un lado, dejando que el rubio pasara.

- ¡Sasuke!- camino hasta su mejor amigo y estrecho su mano- ha pasado una semana desde la boda- el asintió- pobre de la señorita Hinata- sonrió de lado- vamos a la reunión- frunció el ceño- va a estar Danzo-sama, Hiashi-sama y Neji, su sobrino- bufo, no quería tener contacto con ninguno de ellos, pero era el único Uchiha, asi como el rubio, el único Uzumaki, no le quedaba de otra.

Llegaron al lugar y como siempre en todas esas reuniones, solo había adultos mayores, muy pocos jóvenes y los que llegaban eran acompañantes de sus padres o abuelos, no estaban en la situación de Naruto y él. Miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba, Hiashi Hyuga, el patriarca de los Hyuga. Apretó sus puños, ese castaño era un ambicioso ¡Oh, sí! Lo entendió el día que se entero del matrimonio y el mismo día que los encontró bailando, miro con el ceño fruncido como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos, se tiraban prácticamente sobre el castaño y le decían lo buen hombre que era. Malditos hipócritas.

- Uchiha-sama- miro y ahí venían varios ancianos- es bueno verlo en esta reunión, Uzumaki-sama- Naruto asintió y el peli negro torció los ojos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- miro al patriarca de los Hyuga acercarse a él de manera altanera- el único de los Uchiha, por fin nos honra con su presencia- sonrió de lado, pero en sus ojos solo había crueldad, Sasuke apretó sus puños y Naruto puso su mano sobre el brazo de él.

- ¡Me complace ver que le agrade mi presencia!- Hiashi acentuó su sonrisa altanera- pero supongo que su cargo como patriarca quedo relevado después de la unión ¿no? O tal vez solo está en representación de un anciano- Hiashi frunció el ceño- ¡Perdón, se me olvido que los dos son ancianos!- sonrió de lado y Naruto contuvo una carcajada.

- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver la víbora en la que te has convertido ¿No?

- Mi padre estaría orgulloso de ver como esa víbora de la que habla, se come a los ratones que se creen gatos- Hiashi apretó los puños y Sasuke se dio la vuelta- ¿Para qué es la reunión de hoy?- miro a otro de los hombres y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que ahí habían, miro de nuevo y reconoció a varios, Hiashi venía con su comitiva, entre ellos un castaño más joven que él, detrás de ellos se encontraban los demás señores, y otro joven, Gaara.

…

….

….

Hinata caminaba a un lado de su esposo, el muy infeliz la hizo acompañarlo a la reunión, bueno acompañar no es la palabra correcta, cargarlo hasta ella, es lo que le hizo hacer, llegaron al imponente edificio, solo le agradecía que al menos así podía salir, miro maravillada el interior. Los vitrales con distintas figuras y dibujos, entre ellos estaban los escudos de todas las familias, más que nada por las familias fundadoras de esa sociedad.

Danzo ingreso en la habitación y Hinata miro los pasillos y toco las paredes, en la entrada del edificio habían mármol negro y blanco a modo de un tablero de ajedrez, cosa que la hizo mirarlo maravillada, las lámparas eran candelabros inmensos llenos de cristales, en los cuadros salían los primeros fundadores, no le sorprendería ver en los cuadros a Danzo, total parecía que era de esa época. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Miro de nuevo toda la estructura, le encantaban todas esas cosas.

- Gracias por reunirse hoy con nosotros- brinco ante la voz ¿Tan rápido termino la reunión? Frunció el ceño y apretó su falda y camino hasta el lugar- Hinata, eres muy buena chica- sintió las manos de Danzo en las suyas- es hora de irnos. Sasuke miro por encima de la multitud ¿Habían dicho Hinata? Empezó a caminar más rápido y si era verdad, ahí estaba ella, su vestido verde botella su cabello negro en un recogido sencillo.

- ¡Danzo-sama!- llamo Naruto y Sasuke suspiro, ese rubio era su ángel y su mejor amigo por algo- no lo saludamos como es debido- estrecho la mano del anciano y este los miro a ambos, Hinata fijo sus ojos en los negros de Sasuke y ambos sintieron su corazón latir de manera acelerada- mi hermosa señora- hablo Naruto hacia ella.

- Naruto-san, es un gusto verlo de nuevo- hizo una reverencia- Sasuke-san- el asintió.

- ¡Danzo-sama!- Hinata miro y ahí venia Neji- quería hablar con usted sobre un tema- su atención estaba puesta en el hombre- es sobre unas clases que Hinata-sama desea tomar- todos la miraron y ella se sonrojo

- ¡¿Ah sí?!- Hiashi se entrometió en la conversación- ¿Y de que son esas clases, Hinata?

- Yo…- miro a Sasuke y a Naruto- q-quería aprender a tocar el piano- todos a excepción de Neji la miraron sorprendidos- e-es solo… - bajo la mirada y el tono, Neji se acerco a ella y coloco su mano sobre la suya, cosa que desconcertó, tanto a Hiashi, Danzo y Sasuke. Ella sintió la calidez de Neji, pero el aura oscura que emanaba de los otros tres.

- ¿Te gusto el concierto?- cuestiono el anciano y ella asintió- bien, no veo el problema… aunque… ¿Quién te enseñara?

- ¡Yo!- miraron al rubio- no tengo giras ni nada parecido, puedo ayudarle- Hinata le sonrió agradecida y Sasuke asintió- aunque también debes saber tocar el violín- Hiashi entre cerró los ojos.

- Con el piano basta- Hinata apretó sus puños ante la voz de su padre, no lo perdonaba todavía, mira que comprometerla con un anciano y para la fortuna- ¿Verdad Hinata?

- Opino que puede con los dos- todos miraron sorprendidos a Neji- no veo inconveniente, Hiashi-sama – Hinata le sonrió tímidamente y Sasuke apretó los puños.

Las clases de Hinata empezaron al día siguiente, miraba ansiosa el nuevo piano que Danzo había mandado traer para ella, acaricio con lentitud las teclas bicolor y sintió la suavidad del asiento, un piano de cola, negro como los ojos de Sasuke, sonrió de solo pensar en el. Miro de nuevo las teclas y empezó con la melodía que toco la primera vez que hablo con Sasuke, era muy sencilla y solo la tocaba para sentirse mejor.

- Me da gusto ver que estas feliz- miro y ahí estaba Neji- Hinata- ella le sonrió y el se acerco.

- Gracias nisan-volvio con la melodía- ¿Ya llegaron Sasuke-san y Naruto-san?- negó y ella siguió con lo suyo, le hacía ilusión poder ver al peli negro, el acorto las distancias entre ambos y ella se asusto un poco- n-nisan.

- Hinata-sama- respondió el, miraba a los ojos de la joven- yo…- Hinata miro atentamente las facciones de su primo, era atractivo si, le gustaba, ya no. Neji miro el sonrojo de la peli negra y acorto las distancias entre ellos otra vez, Hinata contuvo la respiración y espero el beso, pero este nunca llego- es hora de irme- dijo y beso la frente de la morena.

- Si, nisan- bajo la vista, Neji era muy amable con ella y ella lo amaba, antes. Pero ahora entendía que solo había sido un deslumbramiento, su corazón era del peli negro.

- Buenos días- miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el rubio- ¿Lista para tu lección?- la chica asintió y vio marchar a su primo- ¿Es tu primo?- asintió de nuevo- no se parecen, aunque gracias a él, podemos ensayar- la peli negra le sonrió- Sasuke llegara después, dijo que iría por algo- ella bajo la vista- no te preocupes- se acerco- todo está bien.

Naruto le enseño algunas melodías más complicadas y ella puso todo de su parte, pero aun asi no logro dominarlas por completo, aunque Naruto adulo su concentración, para ella era más fácil aprender cosas nuevas que estancarse en lo mismo. Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa, ahora entendía porque era la única a la que el Teme quería, lástima que ella y el no podrían estar juntos a menos que Danzo-sama muriera o se fugaran. Hinata pensaba en lo mismo, su deseo era estar cerca de Sasuke y ahora que aprendería a tocar el violín, podría lograrlo, se sintió feliz por fin.

Sasuke llego veinte minutos después de la reunión entre Naruto y Hinata. Le sorprendió verlos tan cómodos platicando, sonrió de lado y camino hacia ellos.

- Sasuke, por fin llegas- le dijo con una sonrisa- Hinata es increíble, aprende muy rápido.

- E-eso no es cierto- bajo la vista, ellos no eran malos como la mayoría de los hombres ¿Se preguntaba el porqué de eso?- b-bienvenido Sasuke-sama.

- Gracias- camino hasta ella y fue cuando ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que el traía dos estuches- esto es para usted- miro y dentro había un violín- no podre prestarle el mío, porque usted tiene que aprender a afinarlo y acostumbrarse a lo duro de las cuerdas- Hinata asintió, miro de nuevo el violín y después al dueño, se contemplaron en silencio, olvidándose de donde estaban y que no estaban solos.

- Me retiro- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa- vendré mañana Hinata-san- ella asintió y el rubio suspiro, su amigo se veía de verdad enamorado- Sasuke, hablaremos más tarde- el chico asintió y el salió por fin.

Durante una hora entera Hinata se dedico a aprender sobre el violín, las notas, las pisadas con los dedos, la forma correcta de sostenerlo, la postura, pero en cada corrección que hacia Sasuke, se detenía a aspirar el aroma de la joven, a entrelazar sus dedos. Hinata no hacia ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo ¿Cómo detener al hombre que amas? Si alguien encontró la respuesta, que se lo dijera. Terminaron de ensayar y Sasuke no se fue.

- Hinata-san- ella lo miro- ¿Le gusto su violín?- dijo en tono serio, ella asintió mientras apretaba el instrumento- perdone mi indiscreción- ello lo miro de nuevo- ¿Qué edad tiene?- ella baja la vista, sabía que de un momento a otro le preguntaría.

- dieciocho mi señor- Sasuke asintió, la habían casado con un tipo, décadas más grande que ella y para colmo se enteraba de que también era más joven que él- ¿Cuándo vendrá, Sasuke-sama?

- Mañana practicaremos de nuevo- asintió y ambos se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, con ganas de decir tantas cosas y luego nada- hasta mañana- ella asintió y lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, dejo el violín con mucho cuidado junto al asiento del piano y camino rápido hasta abrazar la espalda masculina, Sasuke abrió los ojos, pero no se movió.

- Lo estaré esperando Sasuke-sama- afirmo y por fin lo dejo ir, se sentó de nuevo en el piano y rozo las teclas, ella sería feliz de poder tocar a su lado, como lo hacía Naruto.

Durante la noche, ella la paso frente al tocador, sabía que Danzo le pediría algo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselo "mi corazón es de Sasuke-sama" cepillo de nuevo su cabello y vio entrar a la arrugada figura de su marido por la puerta, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando este se acerco.

- ¿Estás feliz?- ella asintió- ¿Qué te parecieron tus clases?- Hinata rememoro las clases con Sasuke y sonrió.

- Gracias- dijo, se levanto y camino hacia las sabanas, se sentó en ellas- p-podrías n-no- el anciano la miro y ella miro de forma fría hacia otro lugar- no tocarme esta noche- Danzo abrió los ojos- yo… aun no estoy lista- el anciano asintió y ella suspiro, de la que se había salvado.

Se recostó y dejo que su mente viajara a otro lugar, más concreto al lado de Sasuke. Si él hubiera aparecido antes, a lo mejor no habría aceptado nada, ni el matrimonio, ni las clases de tejido que le daban los fines de semana, aborrecía esa vida en la cual solo serbia para complacer a un anciano "p-pero ahora y-ya estoy a salvo" recordó el perfume de Sasuke y mas ánimos sintió de sonreír, por fin su vida mejoraría, las clases la acercarían a él y estarían juntos.

Sus clases avanzaron y con ellas el tiempo junto al peli negro, a veces ni siquiera ensayaban, se dedicaban a estar juntos, mirarse, besarse de manera inocente y prometerse mil y un cosas. Sasuke apretaba contra su pecho a la delicada mujer y se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esconderse? El la amaba, era lo único que tenia y si la perdía, el también moriría

Volvieron a ensayar, practicaban la melodía con la que se habían conocido y ella solo miraba a los ojos del moreno, quería estar con él, no importaba que, si la desheredaban, si el anciano se separaba de ella, dirán que es una bendición, pero era la peor d ellas bajezas, una mujer no podía ser regresada a su familia después del matrimonio, porque significaba que había fallado como mujer. Pero ni así le importaba, solo estar con él era su sueño, nada se lo impediría, ya habían arruinado su vida.

- Hinata-sama- ambos salieron de su ensoñación y miraron al castaño- no sabía que seguían ensayando- Sasuke apretó sus puños, ese hombre solo tenía dobles intenciones con ella- su esposo la llama- ella bajo la vista y ante la incrédula mirada de Neji, ella miro a saque, como pidiéndole disculpas.

- Regresare en seguida Sasuke-sama- el asintió y ella salió, era seguida de cerca por su primo, pero ella no le prestaba atención, frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia femenina- ¿Me llamabas?- el anciano asintió y Neji tomo asiento, Hinata sirvió te y miro a su esposo.

- ¿Cómo van tus clases?- ella contesto que iban bien- me parece excelente. Hinata- miro al hombre- tengo que salir de viaje- lo miro sorprendida- y tu padre ira conmigo- asintió- así que estarás en casa con Neji, pero Sasuke-sama y Naruto-sama no vendrán- miro a su esposo con sorpresa- me preocupa dejarte sola con dos hombres- ella bajo la vista y asintió- así que, regresare en dos semanas- asintió

- Yo puedo supervisarla- miro sorprendida a Neji- cuenta conmigo de que esos jóvenes no pisaran la mansión- apretó sus pequeños puños- Hinata-sama- ella asintió y el sonrió- ve con cuidado- el anciano asintió.

Camino rápido hacia la habitación en donde había dejado al moreno y apenas entro se lanzo a sus brazos, le conto la situación y el solo maldijo la suerte ¿Es que acaso el destino no los quería juntos? Abrazo a la joven y hundió la cara en sus negros cabellos. Llevaban ensayando varias semanas, por eso ella era tan buena con el piano.

- Tengo una idea- miro al moreno- pasado mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Naruto- ella asintió- le diré que les mande una invitación y tu y yo podremos estar juntos- asintió y se volvió a abrazar a él.

- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que esconder? ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme infeliz?- el negó y ella escondió la cara en el pecho de él- iré a esa fiesta- el asintió- y estaremos juntos- se miraron de nuevo, cerraron los ojos y se besaron de manera dulce, sin prisas, el apretó su cintura y ella apoyo las manos en el pecho masculino.

- Te quiero- susurro y ambos volvieron a besarse- me tengo que ir- asintió y juntaron sus dedos antes de que el abriera las puertas del salón y el muchacho se perdiera por el pasillo.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a despedir a su esposo, pero eso no importaba, se libraría de él y de su padre por dos semanas; Neji miraba las reacciones d ella joven, se sorprendió al ver cierto coraje cuando el hombre mayor la abrazo y beso su mejilla, también vio coraje en sus acciones al despedirse de su padre al despedirlo. Ella era Hinata, pero era diferente, muy diferente a como el recordaba, la hermosa niña que siempre tenía miradas temerosas pero que lo seguía solo a él y ahora el Uchiha por el que había abogado, estaba en medio de ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa, a él le molestaba caminar cuando podían usar el carruaje, pero ella quería estirar sus piernas, miraba los aparadores y de vez en cuando se detenía a observar más cosas. Neji no le quitaba la vista de encima ¿Qué es lo que escondería? Hinata por su parte solo veía los vestidos de fiesta, estaba deseosa de ir a la fiesta y poder estar con Sasuke.

- Hinata-sama- miro al castaño y este tenía una mirada seria- Es hora de volver- ella asintió y dejo de ver las cosas, camino a la par que el joven castaño- yo…- la chica lo miro y él se aproximo a ella- tu esposo no estará por dos semanas- tomo el cabello de la joven y dejo que se escurriera por sus dedos, como si fuera agua, ella no se inmuto- podremos aprovechar el tiempo y…

- Y será mejor que tengas respeto conmigo- el joven abrió los ojos- no he dado motivos para que se me falte al respeto de esa forma, Neji-Nisan- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando- ah y… déjame darte las gracias- el castaño abrió los ojos- eres de las pocas personas que odio con todo mi corazón- volvió a emprender su marcha y el castaño se quedo estático ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella lo odiaba ¿Por qué? Si antes lo amaba, ella por su parte solo pensaba en Sasuke.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto veían la forma de poder hacer que Hinata se escapara de la fiesta con él, Naruto meditaba las circunstancias y solo tenía una idea y sabía que ni a Hinata ni a Sasuke les gustaría, pero solo eso podía designar la libertad de la joven, además de que ayudaría a la conciencia de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Estás demente?!- gruño el moreno y miro al rubio, ninguno de los dos admitía que sería buena idea- ¿Crees que quiero batirme en duelo con un anciano?

- Es lo único que veo que sería factible, ella te quiere, tú la quieres, no pueden estar juntos por él, además de que fue por él que murió tu familia y la mía- ambos bajaron la vista.

- Maldito anciano- dijo Sasuke- se lleva siempre lo que más quiero- ambos asintieron- pero no creo que sea buena idea. Lo mejor es evitarnos este tema, ella estará conmigo- ambos asintieron- mandaras la invitación a su casa y los obligaras a venir- miro al rubio y este sonrió burlonamente- no me agrada el Hyuga menor, su curiosidad y sus ganas de meterse en todo están molestando.

- No te preocupes, ambos Hyuga irán a la fiesta- el joven asintió y salió de ahí- pobre Sasuke… aunque lo peor se lo lleva Hinata.

**Hasta aquí, espero que les guste… gracias, gracias y mas gracias, me da gusto que les haya gustado la idea y pues, será más tragedia que otra cosa, pero aun no planeo el final, tengo así una idea, pero ya veremos. Ya tengo… 1…2…3…4, 4 proyectos y pues pronto los termino, esta vez si los termino jajaja (y falta que no) no ya, enserio. Es este, que son como cuatro capítulos, el de la princesa Hyuga que ya empecé a escribirlo jajaja, el de no son solo cuentos y elijo quedarme, wiii.**

**Bueno ya, ¡Respondiendo reviews! Jajaja.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jajaja SIP, me leíste la mente con cuatro capítulos tenemos para terminarla y pues gracias por apoyarme, jajaja.**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre.- aquí está la continuación jajaja xD.**

**Saara-chan94.- jajaja continuación, reportándose señora.**

**Choco lady.- nah, no se acuestan jajaja, al menos no lo permito, es no me agrada nada, no soy gerontofila jajaja, y pues espero que te guste y bienvenida a esta historia.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- jajaja ¡Qué bueno verte! Y pues aquí ta.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ¿Mala? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Jajaja solo estoy ambientando el pensamiento de aquellos ayeres jajaja xD. Y pues qué bueno que te gusto.**

**Jessy-chan13.- jajaja no, no hay noche de bodas, no pienso hacerlo qué asco (puaj) jajaja y pues, que bueno que te gustara la historia.**

**Como siempre y otra vez, mil gracias por su apoyo y pues espero que les guste el capitulo y si no, pues no, jajaja xD.**


	3. Fiesta de disfraces

**Seguimos, jajaja Waa continuamos con esta trágica historia de amor y pues espero que les siga gustando, de ante mano muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con las historias y como dice Chente Fernández, mientras el público no deje de aplaudir yo no dejare de cantar jajaja xD, ok basta de humor jajaja. **

**Como siempre Naruto no es mío, solo lo tomo prestado para explayar la rara imaginación que tengo impregnándole mis perversiones y mi humor negro xD. **

**Fiesta de disfraces... esconde tu rostro no tu corazón. **

La joven peli negra miraba hacia su piano, dentro de algunas horas podría ir a la fiesta, Neji había ido esa misma tarde para avisarle que la invitación les había llegado y con ello una "petición" del joven Uzumaki porque ambos fueran. Hinata sonreía feliz.

- Hinata-sama- miro a la sirvienta- ¿Está lista?- asintió y siguió a la mucama por el pasillo, suspiro, tendría que ponerse toda esa cantidad de ropa, pero no importaba, afuera hacia frio, parecía que pronto iba a nevar, a lo mejor mañana o pasado- Hinata-sama- miro a la mucama- Neji-sama me pidió que los dejara solos una vez que la vistiera.

- Dile que no tengo deseos de verlo- la mucama abrió los ojos y asintió, Hinata se quedo quita mientras le acomodaban el corsé, que maldita tortura- ¡N-no tan apretado!

- Lo siento mi señora, pero los vestidos no le entraran si no la aprieto mas- ella contuvo la respiración mientras la mucama apretaba- ya esta- se sobo el vientre y las costillas, no lograba respirar bien- levante los brazos- ella asintió y la mucama deslizo el fondo, un pedazo de tela parecida a una falda, pero de manta- vega para que la peine- Hinata asintió y se sentó en el tocador, otra de las mucamas estaba alisando la tela del vestido- ¿Se encuentra feliz?- Hinata la miro confundida- es que tiene un bonito brillo en sus ojos- la chica se sonrojo y asintió.

- ¿Ya terminaste con el peinado?- hablo la otra mucama- el vestido está listo- asintieron y siguió peinando la morena, hizo un recogido colocando algunas perlas para adornar el peina y unas flores en el moño- muy bien, venga para acá- ella asintió y ambas mucamas se subieron a unas sillas- levante lo brazos señorita- ella asintió y deslizaron la pesada tela por encima de su cabeza.- acomódalo- empezaron a colocar los botones del vestido

Hinata veía su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se sorprendió, la mujer que le regresaba la vista no era la misma de hacía meses, era otra, había un tono rosa en sus mejillas, sus ojos perla brillaban de felicidad y el vestido se ajustaba a ella acentuando todas y cada una de sus curvas, el vestido era de color blanco, con estampado de de flores negras, los cuales estaba distribuidos en la parte de atrás de su falda y los tirantes del vestido, hasta su vientre. El escote cuadrado dejaba expuesta la piel de su cuello, su espalda de igual forma descubierta, sus brazos descubiertos en su mayoría y unos guantes blancos hasta la muñeca. Las mucamas aplaudieron su esfuerzo y solo remarcaron con un ligero maquillaje los labios de la joven, sus zapatos color blanco también, con un ligero tacón que solo era reglamentario para las fiestas.

- Hinata-sama, esta hermosa- alabaron las mucamas y ella sonrió.

- G-gracias- Hinata apretó su abanico y deseo que pronto salieran hacia la mansión Uzumaki- p-pase- dijo al escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

- Hinata-sama- miro al mayor domo- mandaron esto para usted- asintió y camino- permítame decirle que se ve hermosa´- se sonrojo otra vez y miro la caja, dentro había un antifaz blanco- el joven Uzumaki mando decir que sería de disfraces- ella sonrió- Neji-sama pide permiso para verla- su sonrisa se borro y eso no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los sirvientes.

- ¿Ya está listo el carruaje?- todos asintieron y ella miro hacia adentro- vámonos- dijo en tono suave y las mucamas caminaron al lado suyo, coloco una capa negra sobre sus hombros y camino hasta el cochero, todos los sirvientes pensaban que la joven lucia preciosa y no era solo por la ropa, ella tenía un brillo especial.

- Espero que se divierta mucho- dijo la mucama hacia el mayordomo- pobrecita, es como de mi edad y se caso con el señor- todos asintieron- ¿Crees que ella esté bien?

- El joven Uzumaki estará con ella al igual que el señor Uchiha- asintieron y vieron partir a ambos jóvenes, aunque ella no miro en ningún momento a Neji-

- Parece que está muy molesta con el- hablo la mucama- ¿Por qué será?

- ¿Qué harías si te separaran de la persona que quieres?- la mucama levanto una ceja- es lo mismo con ella, el abogo porque la dejaran aquí encerrada- sintieron lastima por la joven y todos esperaron de corazón que ella estuviera bien esa noche y que disfrutara de la fiesta.

En otro lugar, más preciso fuera de Londres, dos hombres adultos miraban por la ventana, un castaño de ojos perla se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su inútil hija, al menos tendría algo de diversión, Neji estaba con ella, sonrió de lado ante su pensamiento, de algo le sirvió la muchacha, aunque aun así seguía pensando que era muy tonta.

El otro anciano miraba hacia el castaño, se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud de Hinata para con él, si según el Hyuga mayor, ella se había casado con él por voluntad propia, pero no había permitido que la tocara, casi parecía una nieta no una esposa, recordó el día que contrajeron nupcias y que el castaño, casi lo obligo a ir por su esposa, cuando ella bailaba en brazos del joven Uchiha.

- Hiashi- el castaño miro al anciano- Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Es el hijo de Mikoto-sama y Fugaku-sama?- el castaño levanto una ceja y asintió, las facciones del anciano se desfiguraron.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono inquieto, la sabia que la familia Uchiha había sido asesinada y que solo el menor de ellos había sobrevivido porque vivía fuera en ese entonces- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hinata bailo con Sasuke-sama- dijo el anciano y Hiashi asintió- pero él sabe que es mi esposa y…- guardo silencio mientras pensaba, ese joven era peligroso, pero ese joven intentaría quitarle a la morena y eso no lo permitiría- tenemos que volver ya.

- Acabamos de llegar- el castaño no entendía la reacción del anciano y sabia que algo andaba mal, tomo por las solapas al anciano- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hiashi… suéltame- el castaño lo lanzo contra el escritorio y después se paso las manos por el cabello- esperaba que tú y tu familia pudieran ser útiles, es una lástima, adoraba a Hinata- el castaño miro hacia Danzo y no entendió de que hablaba- ustedes y los Uchiha siempre me causaron problemas- abrió los ojos, su socio y mejor amigo era Fugaku Uchiha y el estaba muerto y al parecer era por ese anciano- te reunirás con Hitomi-sama y les enviare a sus hijas después- sintió una hoja de metal incrustarse en su espalda, del lado izquierdo- hasta nunca Hiashi-sama- Hiashi cayó de rodillas al suelo, un hilillo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios y su visión se iba oscureciendo.- ¡prepara las cosas, nos vamos!- dejaron al castaño ahí y Danzo salió por la puerta.

Se desharía del último Uchiha y después consumaría su matrimonio, esa chica no podía escapársele y mucho menos dejaría que el Uchiha la pretendiera, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, lo bueno era que el no la vería, pero tardarían en llegar a Londres. Miro el cuerpo del que era su "suegro" no debió intentar engañarlo, era un perro viejo y astuto.

Sasuke miraba ansioso por la ventana del gran salón, ya habían llegado varias personas, y todos charlaban y bailaban de manera alegre, pero él no podía aun. Naruto sonreía al ver a su amigo ansioso, el siempre había sido un chico muy amable, pero después de la tragedia en ambas familias, ninguno volvió a ser el mismo, hasta que encontraron la música y ahora su mejor amigo había encontrado otra razón para ser feliz.

- No debe de tardar- dijo y Sasuke asintió- pareces un niño pequeño.

- Solo la quiero a ella- dijo en respuesta y ambos suspiraron- gracias… no eres tan mal tipo- Naruto estrecho su mano con la de su mejor amigo.

- Uchiha-sama- miraron a la mucama- llegaron los Hyuga- el asintió y camino hasta la puerta, se asomo y solo vio al Hyuga, frunció el ceño y ambos se miraron con desprecio- Hyuga-sama- saludo la sirvienta y tomo su capa- pase por favor- el chico asintió.

- Hyuga- dijo Sasuke.

- Uchiha- contesto Neji- Uzumaki-san- Naruto inclino la cabeza.

- Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san- los mencionados miraron hacia la puerta y ahí venia ella, lucia hermosa y llevaba su abanico en las manos- gracias por invitarnos- Sasuke quedo encandilado de su sonrisa y se aproximo hacia ella.

- Esta hermosa- ambos se sonrieron, la distancia creada en dos días, había sido olvidada- es bueno que lograra venir- juntaron sus manos ante la furibunda mirada del oji perla y la sonrisa del rubio.

- ¿Le gusto su antifaz?- la chica sonrió y asintió- es bueno, porque es una fiesta de mascaras- ella asintió y tanto Sasuke como ella siguieron contemplándose- mi estimado Hyuga, venga conmigo, hay algo que quiero comentar con usted- el castaño acudió a regañadientes y los peli negros apretaron sus manos.

- Creí que no llegarían- dijo en un susurro.

- No dejaría ir esta oportunidad por nada del mundo- Sasuke paso su mano por la mejilla femenina y ella inclino la cabeza en esa dirección, intentando grabarse el contacto- Sasuke-sama.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos a esta fiesta!- miraron y Naruto estaba hablando en frente de las escaleras- ¡Estoy muy agradecido de que vinieran y solo les digo que disfruten de esta su noche y mi noche!- todos aplaudieron y el rubio miro a su mejor amigo, le hizo unas cuantas señas y después de un rato, ambos peli negros tenían las mascaras puestas, la de Hinata color blanco, asemejaba la mitad de la cara de una mujer, los adornos en las orillas eran de perlas y se amarraba con un listón detrás de la nuca. Sasuke portaba una máscara negra la cual ocultaba muy bien sus ojos.

Ambos caminaron por la entrada hasta llegar al centro, miraron a todos los invitados y daba la casualidad que las mascaras eran blancas en las mujeres y negras para los hombres. Ambos morenos agradecieron en silencio al rubio y caminaron hacia el jardín, dispuestos a alejarse de todos, entrelazaron sus dedos mientras caminaban a la luz de la luna, solo eso necesitaban, pero Hinata sabía que ella deseaba ser la esposa de Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga de Uchiha, ese era su sueño desde que lo conoció y ahora solo debía esperar a que el anciano muriera, sonaba cruel, pero no era su problema.

- ¿En qué piensas?- ella lo miro y negó, se abrazo a su pecho y aspiro el perfume.

- En lo mucho que te amo- Sasuke sonrió de manera suave y apretó a la joven contra su pecho, mataría a Danzo, le quitaría a Hinata y vengaría a su familia, todos habían creído que él estaba fuera ese día, era mentira, Itachi lo había escondido debajo de la cama y había dicho que él no estaba en casa, por eso sabia quien era el maldito que mato a su familia, pero como él era uno de los más ricos en ese entonces, nadie pudo decirle nada- ¿En qué piensas mi señor?

- Solo pensaba en que pronto seremos libres- ella sonrió y asintió, volvieron a caminar por el extenso jardín, nadie se daría cuenta de que faltaban y si lo hacían, cosa que era muy difícil, no los encontrarían.

Sasuke pasó su mano por la cintura de Hinata y comenzó a marcar un balseo lento, llevando por la húmeda tierra los zapatos de ambos, Hinata se irguió en toda su figura y miro directamente los ojos del joven mientras dejaba que la música inexistente los guiara en ese pequeño vals. Giraban y volvían a balsear para después alejarse y encontrarse de nuevo.

Naruto miraba desde la ventana, sentía un poquito de envidia pero eso era lo de menos, Sasuke había sufrido más y él prefería ver a su mejor amigo feliz que esperar a que el cometiera una tontería, agradeció al bello destino por haberlos juntado, pero se preguntaba si ese destino seria igual de benévolo, ellos tenían un amor prácticamente imposible.

- Uzumaki- miro a Neji- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?

- No lo sé, debe de estar ahí entre esa gente o en el jardín- el castaño frunció el ceño- yo solo daba ideas, así que no te desquites conmigo- miro de nuevo hacia el jardín y después fue hacia la pista- vamos a bailar joven Hyuga- sonrió un poco y el castaño bufo- hay muchas jóvenes hermosas esta noche.

Sasuke y Hinata detuvieron su vals, miraban a la luna, la cual brillaba de manera potente, haría frio otra vez y probablemente nevaría, Hinata medito, le gustaría hacer muñecos de nieve con Sasuke a su lado.

- ¿Le gustaría hacer muñecos de nieve, mi señor?- el sonrió y asintió- regresemos- asintió de nuevo y caminaron hacia la casa, las luces los recibían haciendo que los cegaran un poco, Sasuke jalo un poco la mano de la joven, haciendo que esta volteara por completo hacia él, apretó su cara entre sus manos y beso de manera intensa los labios femeninos. Era la primera vez que se besaban así, pero no importaba, Hinata paso sus manos por en medio de las de él y las puso sobre su cuello.

El paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven y jugó con los botones del vestido, Hinata trataba de corresponder pero le daba pena, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran la prueba y solo estaban a salvo de la vista del moreno, debido a la máscara. Sasuke recargo su frente contra la de ella y sonrió, los ojos de la máscara dejaban ver los suyos, acuosos por la emoción, sus labios rojos e hinchados y ese sonrojo que seguro se estaban pintando, sonrió y volvió a besarla, separándose inmediatamente.

Caminaron de nuevo y Hinata tocaba sus labios con su pequeña mano enguantada, Sasuke miraba sus acciones y por dentro se sentía orgulloso, por fuera revelaba solo una tranquilidad inquebrantable. Llegaron de nuevo hacia la mansión y vieron con sorpresa como el castaño menor intentaba asesinar al anfitrión de la fiesta, Hinata sonrió y negó, Sasuke suspiro ¿Qué habría dicho su mejor amigo para que ese prepotente castaño perdiera los estribos? No les importo.

- Sasuke- miro a su amigo, quien había escapado de las garras del castaño- está por comenzar el baile- el asintió- así que… ¿Me concede esta pieza?- le dijo a Hinata y ella asintió, Sasuke levanto una ceja- con permiso Sasuke- sonrió de lado ante su amigo, mañana iría a verla de nuevo, hablaría con los sirvientes para que la llevaran al jardín, no dejaría de verla en esas dos semanas que el anciano no estaría, así que nadie los separaría.

La fiesta termino y todos los participantes volvieron a su casa, Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke desde el carruaje antes de despedirse de él. Neji por su parte miraba a la joven peli negra, se había desaparecido de su vista y no había vuelto si no hasta que empezó el vals ¿Dónde se había metido? Miro al cochero, quien conducía a los caballos con cierta flojera, gruño un poco.

- Acelera- el hombro lo miro con una ceja alzada- tenemos que volver pronto- asintió y empezó a fuetear a los caballos- tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Hinata le devolvió la mirada y después volvió a perder su vista en el paisaje nocturno.

- Llegamos mi señor- asintió y bajo- permítame ayudarle mi señora- ella le sonrió y asintió, caminaron hacia la casa y una vez adentro, Neji tomo el brazo de la joven desde el codo y la jalo por toda la casa hasta el despacho.

- ¡Suéltame!- se sobo la zona y Neji la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Qué tienes?- dijo en tono osco y ella entre cerró los ojos- estas rara, parece que odias a tu padre y a tu esposo. No me permites estar cerca de ti como antes y por si fuera poco te pierdes en la fiesta y con un Uchiha.

- Eso es algo que te incumbe- se cruzo de brazos, una mujer no podía hacer semejantes gestos con un hombre, pero estaba cansada- ¿Me puedo retirar?- no espero a que le contestara, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, pero una mano en su muñeca la hizo girar por completo- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- forcejeo con él, pero él era demasiado fuerte- déjame.

- ¡No lo hare!- Hinata miro a sus ojos y se sorprendió- ¡Tu eres mía, solo mía!- ella se indigno- en cuanto desafié a ese maldito anciano y lo mate, te casaras conmigo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- ella se soltó- ¡No puedes desafiar a Danzo-sama!

- ¡¿Ahora te preocupas por él?!- ella bajo la vista- o esperas que sea Uchiha quien lo rete- miro a otro lado- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque lo amo- Neji abrió los ojos- amo a Sasuke-sama y no pienso casarme con nadie que no sea él- Neji medito las palabras- ya hiciste bastante, tu y mi padre han arruinado mi vida- el castaño dejo caer su mano contra la mejilla femenina.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!- ella se sobo la mejilla y Neji apretó otra vez sus brazos, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miro con miedo- ¡Eres mía! Ni de ese maldito anciano ni de ese maldito Uchiha- ella intento soltarse y Neji la lanzo contra el escritorio- ¿Entiendes?- Hinata sollozo.

- Suéltame, suéltame- pero él no hizo caso, golpeo la otra mejilla- ¡Por favor!- sollozo y se cubrió el rostro, Neji volvió en sí y miro con miedo el rostro bañado en lagrimas de la joven, se quito de donde estaba y camino hacia la puerta, una mucama ingreso por donde había salido el castaño y corrió hacia la joven peli negra- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- ella negó y la abrazo, Hinata lloro sobre los brazos de la joven mucama.

**Hasta aquí, el que sigue es el final, muajaja ¿Que nos espera? No sé, pero estoy segura de que no les va a gustar, jajaja ok si les va a gustar, jajaja ya veremos que sale ¿Hecho? Nos vemos.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Jessy-chan13.- jajaja si, Danzo es el esposo y asesino y demás cosas, jajaja espero que te guste y pues nos vemos luego, bye-bye.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- pues aquí lo tienes jajaja, espero que te guste y nos vemos después.**

**Neko-chan0040.- ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste también este capítulo y ahí tengo en mi perfil colgada la imagen con el vestido de Hinata, jajaja espero que te guste y que sea así como te lo imagines y si no, pues jajaja lo siento. **

**Sasuhinafan por siempre.- aquí está la conto.**

**Saara-chan94.- ¡Aquí está la continuación! Jajaja le hago entrega mi estimada Saara-chan94 jejeje, espero que te guste y chaito.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja si, espero poder matar a Danzo y pues Neji ya sabemos qué onda con el jajaja, espero que te guste y nos vemos luego, bye-bye.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- gracias y es bueno que te gustara, sobre las fallas, lo tendré en cuenta y pues, gracias por leer.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todas por leer, el que sigue es el final, y pues solo les digo que gracias por su apoyo, de verdad no esperaba que les gustara esta historia y siendo sinceras, cada que escucho la melodía y me pongo a escribir, lloro como magdalena jajaja. Nos vemos hasta luego.**


	4. El amor es eterno

**¡Hello! ¿Qué creen? Pero qué creen… adivinen… pues nada más ni nada menos, que….  
¡Aquí termino Romanza! Este es el ultimo capitulo y pues, jajaja la neta van a llorar un montón, jajaja ok no, eso no. Siendo sinceras, ya lo tenía planeado y pues, espero que les guste. De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews y sus alertas y todos eso. Ok ya se entendió, jejeje xD.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, no lo fue y no lo será, la historia si es mía. **

**Advertencias… habrá lemon…. Nah eso no, no habrá lemon, por increíble que parezca no habrá lemon en esta historia. Jajaja.**

**No ya, enserio, advertencias más que marcadas. Muerte de un personaje, probablemente matemos a dos, no se quienes y no les diré, jajaja. Segunda advertencias, si las cosas salen como planeo, intentaran asesinarme jajaja. Creo que es todo, espero lo disfruten y como siempre, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**El amor es eterno.**

Hinata y Sasuke caminaban de la mano por el parque, ambos mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro, por fin había felicidad para ambos, bueno eso era lo que querían creer. Ambos habían escapado de sus obligaciones para poder verse, Sasuke dejo el ensayo con la orquesta que tocara durante esa semana y Hinata había dejado su clase de tejido.

Solo un instante a solas era lo que necesitaban, Sasuke se moría de ganas de que ella fuera su esposa, solo de él, que e maldito anciano que la tenia se muriera de una buena vez, pero mientras no lo hiciera, el disfrutaría de ella, él la tendría. Se detuvo y contemplo el rostro de Hinata, tan hermosa con sus facciones de niña, sus hermosos ojos perla, su cabello que estaba recogido, solo acentuaba su belleza, la atrajo hacia é y planto un delicado beso en su frente. La sintió temblar en sus brazos.

- Sasuke-sama- susurro con los ojos entrecerrados- te amo- el sonrió y volvió a besarla, solo un simple roce, en sus tiempos no eran bien vistas las demostraciones de afecto, pero ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Eran dos jóvenes enamorados hasta la medula ¿Era justo para ellos esconderse? ¿Quién podía permitir que el amor de verdad no saliera a flote? ¿Quién era tan cruel con ellos?

- Yo también te amo Hinata- ella sonrió complacida y volvió a abrazarlo- no vayas a casa hoy- ella lo miro sorprendida- quédate conmigo hoy- ella bajo la vista, después de su discusión con Neji, la semana pasada, este no había vuelto a pisar la casa, solo de vez en cuando y lo hacía nada más para cambiarse y volver a salir- ¿Qué dices?

- Mejor ven tu- el abrió los ojos- quédate conmigo esta noche- asintió y ella sonrió- gracias.

Danzo maldecía su suerte, se supone que debió haber vuelto inmediatamente a Londres pero ¿Qué paso? Que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hiashi en su despacho y él había dicho que lo estuvo buscando toda la tarde, lo dejaron ahí, respondiendo preguntas como ¿Qué relación tenia con el hombre? ¿Por qué cree que alguien quiso matarlo? Y cosas así, ahora había perdido una semana valiosa, pero era mejor así, al menos ya tenía una coartada y ya sabía cómo llegar y deshacerse de los Hyuga.

Miro por la ventana del coche, llegaría a mas tardar ese día a media noche, así que no habría problema, sorprendería a Hinata mientras dormía, consumaría su matrimonio y después la mataría con la almohada, esa chiquilla lo había engañado, pero ya no. Se recargo en su asiento mientras el cochero dirigía la carreta por los rocosos caminos de la provincia.

Los peli negros entraron en medio de risas a la mansión, ya era costumbre para los sirvientes verlos reír a carcajadas entre ellos y los alegraba saber que la señorita por fin era feliz. Habían prometido que apenas regresaran los mayores, ellos guardarían silencio y dirían que nadie había entrado a la casa, además de que Neji tampoco había venido a dormir como para desmentirlos. Miraron como los jóvenes se sonreían.

- Estoy tan feliz por la señorita- dijo la sirvienta- le llevare algo- todos asintieron, por su parte, Sasuke y Hinata caminaban ahora por el jardín, no querían estar quietos.

- Te quería proponer algo- hablo Hinata en tono bajo, él la miro con curiosidad- escapemos- abrió los ojos- ambos somos ricos, podemos tomar el dinero que necesitemos e irnos lejos de Londres, no se tal vez Francia o Alemania, tal vez norte americe- Sasuke medito, tal vez solo así estarían juntos- ¿Lo pensaras? Aun tenemos una semana antes de que vuelvan- el medito y asintió- gracias- lo abrazo y el suspiro, si se escapaban el tendría que dejar su venganza contra danzo y tener una vida normal, como cualquier persona sin dinero ¿lo pasaría? Si, lo que fuera por ella.

- Nos escaparemos dentro de dos días- ella sonrió y asintió.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilos, habían comido y los sirvientes eran muy atentos con ambos, cosa que Hinata agradeció profundamente, miro a Sasuke. Ella quería ser su esposa, no solo en corazón, en alma, también por votos y ante Dios, así como en cuerpo, solo el seria su amor eterno.

Vieron la hora, eran las ocho de la noche, pero ninguno quería separarse aun, Sasuke se levanto y cargo a la joven en sus brazos para llevarla a descansar, al menos así ella no protestaría porque la mando a dormir. Hinata sonreía, Sasuke cargaba con ella como si no pesara nada y eso la hacía sentir muy bien, en su noche de bodas, cosa que no se llevo a cabo, Danzo intento cargarla, pero ella no se dejo y el tampoco pudo, pero ahora sabía lo que era que te cargaran, sonrió y escondió la cara en el cuello del moreno.

Sonrió ante su actuar, era tan dulce. Llegaron a la habitación de la joven y con sumo cuidado, deposito a la joven en su lecho, como si fuera una joya preciada y eso era para él, la más hermosa joya, su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, intento separarse pero ella estiro sus brazos, levanto una ceja y ella le sonrió.

- Tengo que irme- ella negó- si.

- Prometiste quedarte- dijo en tono suave y el sonrió- solo duerme aquí- señalo la cama y el sonrió, se quito el saco y el chaleco, dejándolos a un lado, se recostó a un lado de ella y ambos sonrieron- gracias.

- Siempre ganas- Sasuke recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la morena y ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, ambos respiraban tranquilos, Hinata abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara mejor y así se quedaron, quietos, sintiendo la respiración del otro, los latidos.

- Quiero ser tu esposa- el abrió los ojos ante la voz de la joven- por favor- la miro sin entender y cuando vio su sonrojo, entendió a que se refería, ella quería hacer el amor con él, sonrió un poco y se acerco a besar los labios de la joven, con delicadeza, tembló ante el acto y apretó mas sus piernas, Sasuke sonrió.

- Lo hare- ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse, sintiendo el corazón repleto de amor y tranquilidad, solo ellos lograban sanar aquel herido corazón, que había quedado así después de miles de dolores, Sasuke recordó a su familia, su adorada familia. Hinata recordó a su madre y Neji, cuando él era diferente con ella, ambos podían dejar ir por fin el dolor, solo amor. Eternamente amor.

Danzo llego a las doce de la noche, como había previsto y se sorprendió de ver la casa prácticamente vacía, pero le sorprendió mas, ver al Hyuga menor, sentado afuera de la puerta, como si se hubiera quedado afuera y la puerta no se abriera por nada del mundo. Se acerco al joven y un hedor de alcohol llego hasta él.

- ¡Neji-sama!- dijo sorprendido, el castaño abrió sus perlados ojos y miro a Danzo- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Maldito anciano!- gruño poniéndose de pie- ¡Por tu culpa la perdí! ¡Ella me amaba a mí y ahora…!- tomo por las solapas al anciano y lo estampo contra la puerta, los sirvientes que estaban adentro, se asustaron y el mayor domo mando a buscar a la pareja- ¡Eres un maldito!- miro hacia atrás y vio que faltaba Hiashi, abrió los ojos- ¡¿Dónde está Hiashi-sama?!-

- ¡Tranquilícese, Neji-sama!- dijo el anciano, el chico estaba borracho y no media su fuerza y le estaba haciendo daño de verdad- ¡Déjeme!- el cochero arranco dejando al anciano allí.

Mientras tanto la joven pareja de amantes, descansaban en el lecho, hacia horas que se habían dormido y ambos estaban felices, por fin se había curado el uno al otro, cuando un ruido en la puerta despertó al moreno, después de eso el aporreo en la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke se levanto y se vistió, poniéndose sus pantalones y la camisa encima.

- ¡Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama!- se acerco a abrir- Danzo-sama ha vuelto- abrió los ojos- esta allá abajo con Neji-sama- asintió y entro corriendo a despertar a la joven.

- Hinata- ella fue abriendo sus ojos- Danzo volvió- abrió los ojos asustada y el la calmo- aun no entra, Neji lo está entreteniendo o no sé que haga- asintió- vístete y toma todo lo que puedas- ella lo miro sin entender- nos iremos ahora- sonrió y asintió. Se levanto y empezó a juntar sus ropas, tomo una falda y una camisa al azar, pronto escaparían.

- Rápido Hinata-sama- miro al mayor domo- es mejor que se vayan por la puerta de atrás- ambos asintieron y salieron por atrás.

Neji apretaba el cuello del anciano, su tío no estaba ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo mataría, mataría a ese maldito anciano que solo había sabido hacerles la vida imposible, nadie lo extrañaría, Hinata seria libre de él y después mataría al Uchiha, ella solo podía amarlo a él, no debía existir ningún Danzo ni ningún Uchiha.

- ¡Suéltame!- decía el anciano, golpeando el fornido pecho del Hyuga menor, pero no tenía la misma fuerza- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Cállate maldito anciano!- Danzo sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, ya empezaba a ver manchas en el aire y sus ojos se volvían blancos- ¡Muérete de una buena vez!- gruño y con eso el anciano dejo de luchar, sus ojos se fueron completamente para atrás, su quijada se abrió y su lengua cayo lánguida a un lado, sus brazos también cayeron a un lado- por fin- dijo soltándolo, hizo un sonido sordo.

- ¡Neji-sama!- miro a los sirvientes- ¿Qué ha hecho?- la mujer miro el cuerpo del anciano, en realidad no le importaba, estaba haciendo tiempo para que los jóvenes escaparan.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaba ebrio y ella lo noto- ¡He hecho una pregunta! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!- la mencionada caminaba lo mas silenciosa posible, habían salido por atrás, pero tenían que cruzar por ahí si quería llegar a algún lado, se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo del anciano ahí tirado y también el hecho de no ver a su padre, ese anciano le había hecho algo- ¡Hinata-sama!- tanto Sasuke como ella se quedaron rígidos ¿Los había encontrado?- responda Hinata-sama- suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a caminar otra vez, Hinata llevaba las joyas más valiosas y algo de ropa, irían a la mansión Uchiha por las cosas de él y se irían a norte americe.

- Ten cuidado- susurro cuando llegaron a una parte llena de agua- no hagas ruido- ella asintió y siguieron caminando, pero entonces la falda de Hinata se atoro con algo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Se atoro- dijo igual de bajo, empezaron a jalar la falda, pero las joyas de Hinata cayeron al suelo, haciendo ruido, Neji volteo la cara y se encontró con el peli negro y su prima con él.

- ¡Uchiha!- miro al castaño y cubrió a Hinata con su cuerpo- ¡Te reto a un duelo!- el abrió los ojos y Hinata jalo su brazo.

- vámonos Sasuke-sama- él la miro y asintió, levanto las cosas y empezaron a caminar.

- ¡Uchiha!- saco una pistola y disparo a un lado, haciendo que casi le diera a Hinata- ¡Ven aquí cobarde!- Hinata apretó su mano a la de él, no podía ir, Sasuke apretó su mano de vuelta y volvió a ignorar al castaño- ¡Te dije que vinieras!- disparo y la bala rozo el brazo del moreno-

- ¡Argh! – Hinata los sostuvo y Sasuke miro con odio al chico, este solo sonreía y apenas se podía mantener en pie.

- Un duelo tu y yo, por Hinata-sama- Sasuke apretó los puños y accedió- a diez pasos- asintió de nuevo, dejo a Hinata en el suelo.

- Espérame aquí- ella lo miro con suplica- si no lo hago disparara de nuevo y esta vez puede que te dé a ti- ella asintió y lo beso- te amo.

- Yo también te amo, pase lo que pase te amo- el asintió y camino hacia Neji quien ardía de celos, ella era suya. Uchiha y Danzo no lo entendían- protégelo pro favor- dijo apretando una cruz entre sus manos.

- El primero que le dé al otro y lo mate, ganara- Sasuke bufo, se puso de espaldas a Neji y empezaron a contar- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…9… 10- cuando dijo diez, ambos jóvenes se voltearon y dispararon, Sasuke le atino al castaño en el brazo izquierdo muy cerca del corazón y este cayó al suelo- ¡Argh!- Hinata se incorporo de donde estaba y corrió hacia el moreno, le acaricio la cara con cariño y Neji miro la escena- No… ¡No!- ambos voltearon a verlo, pero no le hicieron caso.

- Vámonos Sasuke-kun- ella le sonrió y el asintió- tenía miedo- el negó y beso su frente- por fin somos libres- empezaron a caminar, Hinata volteo hacia atrás- adiós nisan… espero no verte nunca más- el castaño apretó sus puños.

- ¡No! ¡Hinata-sama!- pero ella no volteo- ella es mía- se dijo a sí mismo- es mía… ¡Uchiha, maldito!- tomo la pistola y le apunto de nuevo.

- ¡Cuidado!- dijo Hinata interponiéndose en el disparo, pero este lo recibió ella- ¡Ah!- Sasuke abrió los ojos al igual que Neji.

- ¡Nooooo!- alcanzo a sujetar el cuerpo de la joven- Hinata, mírame, mírame- ella enfoco su vista hacia él- mi amor… mi princesa- le sonrió y la sangre empezó a manar por su boca, las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir al rostro de ambos- mírame… todo va a estar bien….- recargo su frente con la de ella mientras apretaba la herida con su mano derecha- no te vayas, no cierres los ojos- ella le acaricio el rostro.

- Te amo- dijo llorando- estoy feliz… d-de… de que estés bien- el abrió los ojos- no habría soportado que te pasara nada- Sasuke unió sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo inmediatamente el sabor metálico de la sangre- te amo, te amo… Sasuke-sama.

- Yo también te amo- Neji miraba la escena ¿Qué había hecho? Soltó el arma y corrió hasta ellos- ¡Aléjate!- gruño el Uchiha y volvió a sostener a Hinata.

- ¡Quiero verla!- ambos se miraron con odio y Hinata tosió un poco- Hinata-sama…- ella hizo a un lado la mejilla.

- Si voy a morir- dijo ella con menos fuerzas- al menos sabré que nunca fui tuya ni de ese anciano- dijo con rencor- perdóname…- miro a Sasuke, este negó y levanto a Hinata en sus brazos y camino con ella hasta la casa- Sasuke-kun- él le hizo callar y entro corriendo.

- ¡Traigan al maldito medico!- los sirvientes asintieron y una de ellas corrió por la calle hasta la casa del médico- vas a estar bien- dijo con una sonrisa y varias lagrimas en su cara- no te dejare ir, si te vas tú, me voy yo- Hinata negó- no puedo en este mundo sin ti… eres lo único que tengo.

- Hazte a un lado Uchiha- dijo Neji con unos trapos en las manos- déjame curar su herida- empezó y ella apretaba sus puños, Sasuke la sostenía en sus brazos y miraba con coraje al castaño, ese maldito iba a hacer que la perdiera, nunca se lo perdonaría, mejor lo mataba ahora- ¡¿Dónde está el médico?!

- Aun no llega mi señor- dijo el sirviente y miro con pena a los dos enamorados, tan lindos que se veían a punto de escapar.

- Si ella muere te matare- Neji frunció el ceño ante la amenaza de Sasuke, Hinata por su parte iba perdiendo fuerzas, ya casi no sentía el dolor y eso era mala señal ¿Dónde le había dado el disparo? No sabía identificar el lugar- no cierres tus ojos- le dijo con amor y ella accedió- ábrelos, así… no te duermas- negó y recargo su frente con la suya- maldita sea… llega- dijo para sí mismo.

- Ya está aquí- dijo al sirviente, ambos jóvenes se movieron y dejaron pasar al hombre que traía un maletín- esperen afuera- dijo sacando a los jóvenes- ¿Cómo esta?

- ¿Quiere la verdad?- la sirvienta se tapo la boca- no creo poder salvarla, dio en un punto vital, perforo un pulmón.

Sasuke y Neji daban vueltas por el pasillo, el pelo negro se maldijo ¿Por qué no le hizo caso y se fueron? Ahora la iba a perder, no, no. Eso no podía pasar, ella no se iría sin él, miro al Hyuga con todo su odio y lo tomo de las solapas estampándolo contra la puerta.

- ¡Eres un maldito!-

- ¡suéltame!- gruño en respuesta- ella debió ser mía.

- Ella no es un objeto, además ella me ama a mi- dijo con furia- su corazón es mío, su alma es mía, su cuerpo es mío- el castaño abrió los ojos- y por tu culpa la perderé- lo azoto al suelo- ¡Prefiero que te mueras tu!

- ¡Eso no pasara!- rugió y cayó sobre el- morirás tu- intento estrangular al joven y el solo lo apartaba- muere maldito Uchiha, debiste haber muerto con todo tu clan.

- ¡Retira lo dicho!- pateo la entrepierna del castaño y una vez en el suelo- el que debió haber muerto, fueron ustedes, tu, tu tío y la hermana de Hinata solo saben causar problemas- dijo con coraje- tu y esa maldita familia- apretó los puños, miro la puerta y aun no salían, se dejo caer contra la pared y contuvo sus lagrimas otra vez- Hinata, Hinata- susurraba mientras apretaba sus piernas y despeinaba sus cabellos- quédate a mi lado, por favor.

- Prefiero verla muerta que en tus brazos- Sasuke contuvo su ira y lo asesino con la mirada.

Dentro de la habitación, las cosas no iban mejor, las sirvientas acataban todos los pedidos el médico y este intentaba por todos los medios salvar a la joven, pero ella ya no podía, le costaba respirar, levanto su mano hacia la puerta "Sasuke-sama" pensó con lagrimas "quiero verte" como si lo hubiera invocado, este abrió la puerta.

Sasuke miro al médico quien se lavaba las manos y negaba, su corazón se oprimió y camino hasta la cama, se hinco y acaricio los cabellos de la joven morena, beso su frente y ella recibió todos sus cariños con una sonrisa cansada.

- Quédate conmigo- le dijo en un susurro- por favor.

- Siempre estaré contigo- acaricio su rostro- mi Sasuke-sama- el beso sus manos y después sus labios, el médico suspiro con pesar y empezó a sacar a las sirvientas- quédate… hasta que ya no pueda- el asintió y volvió a acostarse a su lado, apretó sus manos con las de ella- te amo…

- Yo también te amo- recargo la cabeza de ella en su pecho y siguió sollozando un poco, pasaron las horas y fue sintiendo como poco a poco ella dejaba de respirar en su pecho, como sus manos perdían fuerza- mi niña- le hablaba- mi princesa- el alba llego y con ello, Hinata abandono el lecho, Sasuke había caído dormido, pero entonces abrió de nuevo los ojos- Hinata- pero ella ya no respondía, estaba blanca como una sabana, sus manos frías y sus labios azules- Hinata- levanto el pequeño cuerpo y hundió la cara en su cuerpo- ¡Hinata!- los sirvientes afuera lloraban en silencio, el mayor domo consolaba a dos sirvientes, el médico sostenía a otras dos, Neji golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro, la había matado y para colmo se arrepentía de haber deseado su muerte a verla con Sasuke, ella lo amaba, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha- ¡Hinata!

"Nuestro amor será eterno" "¿Por qué lo dices?" recordó con dolor la conversación después de haberla hecho suya "Porque un día leí que cuando el amor se enamora de la muerte, este se vuelve eterno" "Pero yo no soy la muerte" "Pero eres por quien yo daría mi vida, sin dudarlo ni un segundo" le había dicho Hinata y el maldijo eso "¿Qué pasara si alguno de los dos muere primero" cuestiono "Pues, si tu mueres, yo iré detrás de ti… si yo muero, quiero que vivas" "Eso es injusto ¿Por qué no puedo ir por ti?" "Porque yo me sentiría muy culpable si por mi causa murieras tu" apretó sus puños y miro el cuerpo de la joven "pero si no puedo seguir sin ti" "Entonces yo te esperare con los brazos abiertos, pero antes de que eso pase, yo cuidare de ti, desde donde este y veré que puedas sin mí, porque yo te amo y quiero que vivas" "¿Por qué lo dices?" "porque soy una mujer enamorada" beso de nuevo los labios de la joven y siguió llorando "sería una mala persona si quisiera que me alcanzaras en el otro mundo" "Entonces los dos seremos malos, yo tampoco quiero algo en donde no estés tu" acaricio los cabellos con adoración mientras seguía recordando lo de hacia unas horas "si los dos morimos, nuestro amor será eterno y no me importa lo que suceda, solo quiero estar contigo, Hinata" tomo las tijeras que estaban en la mesa.

- Hyuga- el castaño abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke, con la camisa y los labios manchados de sangre- toma- miro las tijeras- hazlo- el abrió los ojos- querías hacerlo en un principio ¿No?- el médico iba a hablar- quédate donde estas- dijo en tono frio- hazlo- abrió sus brazos y cerró los ojos, Neji tomo la decisión, sería lo único que haría por Uchiha Sasuke, el volvería al mundo y les diría que fue Danzo, se casaría con Hanabi y seguirían con la línea familiar, los Uchiha se extinguirían hoy.

- Perdóname- le dijo y Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintió algo muy duro clavarse en su pecho, un dolor inmenso lo invadió- lo siento, pídele disculpas a Hinata-sama por mi- cayó de rodillas y fue sintiendo como su corazón en cada bombeo se atravesaba mas con las tijeras, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba feliz- descansa en paz,Uchiha. cerro sus ojos y dejo que las sombras lo envolvieran.

* * *

**"Amor constante más allá de la muerte"**

Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera  
Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,  
Y podrá desatar esta alma mía  
Hora a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

Más no, de esa otra parte, en la ribera,  
Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:  
Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,  
Y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido,  
Venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
Medulas que han gloriosamente ardido:

Su cuerpo dejará no su cuidado;  
Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;  
Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

**FRANCISCO DE QUEVEDO** (1580-1645)

Fin.

* * *

**De verdad que esto es todo, no hay cambio y pues como siempre, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, siendo sinceras he llorado a mares escribiendo esto y no pensé que fuera a salir así, tenía otros planes y pues, como he dicho siempre, cuando lo planeo no sale.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Chocolady.- Me vas a matar por esto, pero de verdad que así era como estaba planeado, aunque pensaba dejar a Sasuke vivo, pero ya ves, no me mates, esto es lo que salió y espero que te guste y si no, siempre queda una opción, epilogo, aunque ya tengo una idea, pero solo lo hare si me lo piden. Jejeje gracias y nos vemos en otra historia.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan- see, siendo sinceras ¿Creíste que lo dejaría como el anciano vulnerable? Jajaja, lo bueno es que te cayó bien, y pues espero que te guste este capítulo y no me mates, jajaja bueno ya ni modo. **

**Jessy-chan13.- así son la mayoría de las personas que creen que algo es suyo, cosa que es más incierta que nada, gracias por leer, nos vemos en mas historias.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja en esos tiempos estaba mal visto que una mujer usara la fuerza contra un hombre, a quien sancionaban era a ella no a él, jajaja ¡De verdad! Era un asco el siglo 19, jajaja, gracias por leer desde el principio, y por seguir apoyando al fuego de colores jajaja.**

**Saara-chan94.- de nada mi estimada señorita xD. Jajaja espero que te guste, jajaja y pues nos vemos.**

**Como siempre ¡No es mi culpa! Así me imagine la historia y pues ¡No me maten! Bueno si, jajaja, lo que si es que gracias, de verdad muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios, las alertas, todo. Seguiremos escribiendo mas historias sasuhina jejeje.**


End file.
